Zane and Camula's Fight For Syrus
by Jaden Yuki's Little Sister
Summary: This is what I think should of happened with Zane and Camula's duel! Switches POV and yes it is Zane x Syrus! Also I changed some of the words from the actual episode to have it make more sence!


Hello everyone I was just on the internet when I thought of this idea and it was too good to pass up... if I do say so myself. ha! ha! lol!

Title: Zane and Camula's Fight For Syrus

Summary: This is what **I** think should of happened with Zane and Camula's duel! Switches POV and yes it is Zane x Syrus! Also I changed some of the words from the actual episode to have it make more sence!

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or anything else, but if I did the show would be **my** way!

GX - GX

_'I can't do it! I just can't! The choice is too intense... it's between my key and the world... or my little brother.'_ I think as I stand there waiting... just waiting for something to happen. I see my little brother standing there waiting for **me** to do something. _'He's completly helpless and alone and I wish I could just go over there and make his life easier, but nothing is easy anymore.'_ I think again then I hear Syrus starting to talk.

"Zane... what are you waiting for? Just get rid of me already... it will be better this way if I'm the one that leaves and not you." I hear him say and tears started forming in my eyes. "Zane, I'm not worth you loosing this duel and having the world at stake." Syrus said and again I can feel more tears forming and one slids down my face. _'He doesn't know how much he means to me.'_ I think and **again**... more tears. Then I look up and see Syrus looking at Camula as if he was about to say something to her and to my surprize... he did. "Could I have a talk with my brother?"

"Why should I allow that?" I heard her snap.

"Because if you do this for me then I'm sure you'll be thought of as the greatest vampire that ever lived." Syrus said and I smiled lightly.

"Fine!" She spat. "You've got three minutes!" She said then using her allusion double she brought Syrus over to me.

"Zane, you **have** to give me up." Syrus said so quietly that it was almost like a whisper.

"Sy, I don't think I can." I heard myself spill out.

"You have to."

"But Sy you're..." I start, but stop for a second and let another tear run down my face. "You're my little brother. I can't give you up for a stupid key."

"Zane... Chancelor Shepard gave you that key because he believes in you and trusts you to keep the world safe. You **have** to give me up." Syrus said and another tear escaped my eye.

"I... can't."

-- Syrus' POV --

_'Why is he crying? He's never cared so much before and now it's like all he wants is for me to be safe.'_ "Zane, please stop crying."

"I'm sorry it's just..." He stopped.

-- Zane's POV --

_'I can't tell him that I love him. That would totally ruin the relationship we have now.'_ "I'm going to loose."

"Don't talk like that." Syrus said. "You can win."

"You don't understand. I-"

"Your three minutes are up." Camula said then Syrus got placed back on Camula's side. "It's your turn Zane dear... in case you've frogotten."

"I haven't frogotten." I said. "But I'm not taking my turn."

"Zane, what are you-" Syrus started, but got cut off by Camula.

"Are you saying you're giving up?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Zane, no! You can't!" Syrus yelled as tears rolled down his face.

"I'll miss you little brother." I said.

"You'll miss him even when he's the one I'm going to take?"

"What would you gain by taking **him**?!" I yelled. "I'm not saying he's worthless, but he doesn't even have a key."

"You're foolish. I care not for three lousy Secret Beast cards." Camula said. "I only care about bringing back my vampire people." She said then took hold of Syrus' chin and looked at his face. "And an adorable face like his, he is bound to bring back hundreds of vampires." She said then she got out one of her dolls and Syrus' soul went into it.

"You witch!" I shouted. "I'll get Syrus back!"

"You can die trying." She said with a smirk then looked down at the doll in her hand. "He is **very** cute. Maybe I **won't** use him to bring my fellow vampires back and just keep him for myself."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, wouldn't I?" She asked. "We'll see about that." She said then she ran around the corner then the next thing we knew, we were near the waters edge looking at the outside of the castle. _'Syrus, I swear to God that I'll get you back. Even if I **do** end up dying.'_ I thought angerily._ 'I'll kill Camula with my own two hands to get you back.'_

-- That morning at around 10:00 --

Right then I was laying down on my bed looking at the ceiling, with my arms under my head. _'Oh, Syrus.'_ I thought sadly. _'If only I can talk to you right now. I would tell you everything I've been hiding from you all these years. Like the fact that I love you more than anybody or anything in this universe. In all the universes combined.'_ I thought then out of nowhere I heard a voice inside my head.

_'Z-Zane?'_ The voice asked and I knew instantly who it was.

_'Syrus?'_

_'Yeah Zane, it's me. Did you mean any of that?'_

_'Any of what?'_

_'What you were just thinking. You know about loving me more than anything or anyone in all of the universes combined.'_

_'Yes, I meant every single word.'_

_'Zane.'_

_'Yes?'_

_'Close your eyes.'_ Syrus said and I did. Then it was like my soul was being put in another place, but it was just the inside of my mind. My soul (me) opened it's eyes (I opened my eyes) and I was inside of my mind. A minute later someone came around the corner... it was Syrus. "I found a way into your mind." Syrus said. "And I'm glad I did too because now I'm not scared anymore to tell you that... I love you too." Syrus said then I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Syrus." I said then picked him up and spun him around. After I stopped spinning him around his legs wrapped around my waist and his arms went around my neck as I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him tightly against me. After a minute we pulled away from eachother just far enough so we could see eachother's faces. Then we kissed eachother slowly and passionately, it was just one of those kisses that says I-will-love-you-forever. It was soothing and relaxing, but it was also strong and forceful. We broke away from eachother slowly and gazed lovingly into eachother's eyes. "Syrus, where are you? I mean... your doll. I want you back."

"**I** don't even know where I am." Syrus said. "All I know is that I'm somewhere in Camula's castle. If you find her... you'll find me."

"I **will** find her Syrus and once I get you back I'm going to kill her with my own two hands. After that I am **not** letting you out of my site." I said determinedly. "I love you too much."

"Aw, Zane." Syrus said then he started to fade. "Oh no, not again."

"What's going on?" I asked concerned.

"Camula is waking up my soul. I have to go... I don't **want** to, but I **have** to."

"No, Syrus... don't leave me."

"I don't have a choice." Syrus whispered then disappeared in my arms. After that my eyes opened and I was back in my room with tears running down my face. _'Syrus... I love you.'_ I thought. _'And I **will** get you back... if it's the last thing I do.'_

-- That night --

Everyone was back inside the castle at Camula's dueling arena when she came out holding the doll of Syrus in her hand.

"Looking for him?" She asked as she held out the doll of Syrus in front of her.

"You bet we are! We want him back!" Jaden yelled. "And Dr. Crowler... too."

"Yes, now I'll choose who gets to duel me for Syrus. I pick... Zane." She said and I smiled.

"What?! But Zane dueled you last time! Give someone else a try!"

"No." She said.

"Stay out of this Jaden. This is between Camula and me."

"But Sy is my best friend." Jaden protested.

"And he's **my** brother so stay out of it!" I yelled then went up to the other side of the arena. _'Just hang on a little bit longer Syrus. I'm coming.'_ I thought then the duel began.

-- An hour later (and it's regular POV) --

Zane had won the duel and gotten both Syrus and Dr. Crowler back. Camula had been sucked into the Shadow Realm, never to be seen or heard from again. They were back on shore, but the bad news was... Syrus wasn't waking up. Everyone was surrounding Syrus trying to save him then Bastion suggested something.

"Maybe if someone gave him CPR then he'll come back."

"You mean... mouth-to-mouth?" Chazz asked.

"Yeah."

"Ew!" Chazz proclaimed. "Who would want to do that?"

"I would." Zane said then leaned down and started to give Syrus mouth-to-mouth CPR. After a minute Syrus woke up and started coughing. Zane moved Syrus a little bit so he was now leaning against him as he continued coughing.

"Hi guys." Syrus said after he was done coughing then he looked up at Zane and smiled. "Hi, Zane. Thanks... I really owe you one."

"It's okay... you don't owe me anything." He said then Alexis shooed everyone away. "Thanks Alexis." Zane said, never taking his eyes off Syrus.

"Good night you two." She said then winked and walked off, whistling happily to herself.

"Zane."

"Yeah?"

"I-I love you."

"I love you too, Syrus." Zane said then they kissed eachother like they had before, except this time it was real.

GX - GX

Well... there you go!


End file.
